Manik
| debut = Episode 162 | death = Episode 210 | final = Episode 218 }} Rehav of the PunjabwesEpisode 205 is the leader of the Punjabwe tribe. Appearance Personality Manik doesn't bow to any person, however when Bathaluman Ether appears before him and his fellow Punjabwes, he forces his men to bow down before a Bathaluman. Even his memory was selectively restored by Hara Avria, he is following Avria's order, through Asval, by slaying all the new gem masters, which is later found out by Ariana and Azulan who think of him as a traitor, however it is unsuccessful. However, he tends to rescue and help other Encantados such as Aquil, whom Manik rescued him. This is a sign that he's no longer siding with the Etherians. Manik becomes a rival to Rama Ybrahim for Ariana's affection, even though he seems to be rejected somehow by Ariana for her reason, that she is deeply in love for Ybrahim rather than Manik. He even gets mad for being rejected by Ariana as he tends to be abusive towards her. He has finally repented for all the betrayals he had done by putting his life at risk when he battled the Hathors and the Etherians alone, which resulted to his death. History He is the leader of the Punjabwes and Ariana was set to marry him in order to become the mother of his children. However he was abducted by the New Etherians and later Hara Avria hypnotized him, along with some of the Hathors and Punjabwes, to become part of the New Etheria. In order to infiltrate at Lireo and to kill the new gem keepers, Avria selectively restored Manik's memory and he joins Asval and LilaSari to go to Lireo. They try to invade Lireo but they failed because of the magical shield that the Sang'gres enchanted it to prevent the enemies from entering. However, Asval orders Manik to pretend that he is a friend in order to bypass in entering Lireo. Manik later reunites with Azulan and Ariana and he learned that Ariana is one of the new gem keepers. Unknown to them that Manik is actually a traitor. Upon meeting the new gem keepers, Manik steals Wahid's blade to wound the gem keepers. Lira has managed to attack him using her powers, however he holds Ariana hostage and he wounds her, until Pirena, Danaya and Ybrahim intervenes. Ybrahim asked Manik about his objective, in which replies that he will kill all the new gem keepers and he stabs Ariana. But Pirena heats his knife and Ybrahim is about to stab him, however Manik vanishes away using Ivictus granted by Ether. Some other time, Manik and his group saw Aquil being tied and they rescued him from the dragons. Manik walks away from Lireo to repent the betrayal that he did to Lireo. He fights the Hathors and Etherians alone, until three Etherian soldiers fatally stab him to death. Muyak, Azulan and the Lirean soldiers arrive and they found the lifeless body of Manik. Azulan pays his final respects to his fallen Rehav as he says that Manik was once a traitor who died as a fallen hero. Manik's soul supposedly went to Devas, however Manik's soul is imprisoned by Ether and Arde upon the fall of Emre. After Arde's defeat, Emre manages to break the seal in order to release Vish'ka, Manik and Raquim. Abilities Powers Manik, while being sided with Etherians, has temporarily granted the power of Ivictus by Ether.Episode 170 Other skills He is known to be the most able fighter in Punjabwe. Weaponry He wields a two curved-blade spear as a tool to defend Punjabwe against the invading Etherians. He also used a gunblade to shoot enemies. Relatives Trivia References Category:Punjabwe